


hypotheticals

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "come on, don't cause problems on purpose."yamaguchi pouts but lays down, resting his head on tsukishima's chest and sighing. "fine. but if i wake up and you're still up, i'll bore you to death by annoying you with astronomy facts or something. maybe i'll talk about plants again."--oh yeah woo yeah
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamatsukkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/gifts).



> for the tsukki to my yama, the akaashi to my bokuto, the tendou to my goshiki, the platonic light of my life,

"do you think plants have feelings, tsukki?"

tsukishima sighs. it's three in the morning, and yamaguchi is still awake, still presenting him with ridiculous hypotheticals. even though he probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, he'd take silence over yamaguchi trying to stay awake for him. "yamaguchi. from the bottom of my heart, i don't give a single fuck."

"but tsukki--" yamaguchi props himself up on his elbows and looks at him sleepily, the freckles on his face nearly invisible in the dark-- "what if they have feelings and people keep cutting them down or picking them? like, if flowers have feelings--"

" _tadashi_ _,_ _please_ _._ "

" _if flowers have feelings_ , that means they have to watch their friends get picked, and they can't do anything about it! they know that's gonna be their eventual fate but since flowers don't have legs they can't run away! that's so _sad_ , tsukki."

"if i kiss you, will you shut up?"

tsukishima doesn't have to be able to see yamaguchi to know he's blushing. "for now," he concedes, "yeah. but this isn't over."

tsukishima sits up, pulling yamaguchi up with him and tugging him forward by his wrist. when he cups his face, he can definitely feel his cheeks burning under the palms of his hands. he sighs, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "what are you so cute for, yamaguchi?"

yamaguchi tries to reply, but tsukishima closes the small gap between them before he can get any words out, kissing him languidly for a few seconds before pulling back. yamaguchi stares at him, and he just smiles back.

"okay. now bedtime for you."

"hey, wait, that isn't fair--"

"you said you'd shut up if i kissed you."

"i didn't say i'd go to bed, though!"

"i seem to remember differently." tsukishima lays down and pats the spot next to him. "come on, don't cause problems on purpose."

yamaguchi pouts but lays down, resting his head on tsukishima's chest and sighing. "fine. but if i wake up and you're still up, i'll bore you to death by annoying you with astronomy facts or something. maybe i'll talk about plants again."

"sleep."

"okay, okay. i love you, tsukki."

"love you too, dork."

" _i'm not--_ "

"shh."


End file.
